Percy Jackson: Prince of the Underworld,Sea,Sky,and Asgard
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Percy Jackson is not only the son of Poseidon,but his brothers,and Lord Odin of Asgard. The story starts when Thor is banished by Odin. pairing Percyxharem


**Percy Jackson: Prince of the Underworld,Sea,Sky,and Asgard.**

I do not own anything.

**Gods mental communication/Angry god/monsters**

papers and scrolls.

_Flashbacks_

(A/N Percy Jackson,and the Olympians/Avengers crossover. Percyxharem for now Bianca,Annabeth,Thalia,Clarisse,and Rachael Past ZeusxPoseidonxHadesxOdinxSal ly Demigod Fury,and Captain America )

**Thor is cast out,Capture the flag leads to some new susprises,and Claiming **

"**You are a selfish arrogant vain Child. I will take away your powers ,and cast you out of Asgard.",shouted **Odin the all-father lord of Asgard at his son Thor before he used his powers to sending Thor through a non targeted Bifrost. He then took Mjolnir to his face,and casted a spell on the hammer that only people that could wield it ,and Thor's powers must prove them worthy. He tossed Mjolnir through the Bifrost

"Heimdall ,I want you to keep an eye on Camp Half Blood on Midgard for me.",said Odin

"Of course my lord.",said Heimdall the guardian of Asgard as Odin walked way.

In the throne room of Asgard, Odin used a large pool of water that he had servants bring in to view Heimdall's sight which was focused on Camp Half Blood on Midgard. The Demigods were preparing for a combat training in the form of capture the flag. Odin was focused on one Demigod in particular a Black haired youth of twelve Midgard years old.

"Percy your on border duty.",said Luke,Percy's cabin Counsellor ,and a son of Hermes.

'okay this boring',thought Percy as he waited by a creek in the middle of the battle field.

Then out of no where six children of Ares lead by Clarisse daughter of Ares. As a son of Ares attacked Percy images began to appear in his head of different combat moves. Percy then move sideways from his enemy's attack path,and used his shield to hit the son of Ares in the head knocking him unconscious. Then another two attacked from two different directions. Percy jumped up which caused his two attackers to hit each other .Then three more attacked Percy. He used his spear as a pole vault to jump over his attackers. Clarisse attacked Percy but he didn't knock her unconscious just disarmed her ,and gave her a kiss on her cheek before disappearing in to a shadow. Percy appeared next to the flag which he grabbed a then ran all the way to the river. Then out of the blue a large black dog . Percy raises both of his hands. From his left hand a stream of black fire shoot, and from his right lighting shoot out of it. When the fire,and lightening hit the dog, it disappeared in a shimmer of gold light leaving a fang. Then there was a flash of four different color lights in blue a lightening bolt appeared,in royal purple a raven appeared, in sea green a triton appeared,and in dark purple a helmet appeared above Percy's head.

"Zeus master of Olympus, king of the gods, God of lightening,Honor,and Justice Poseidon the Earthshaker, Maker of horses, god of storms,and the sea. Hades lord of the underworld, the wealthy one, god of the dead,and wealth. Hail Percy Jackson son of Zeus,Poseidon,Hades,and one unknown god.",said Chiron as a large beam of rainbow colored light shoot down next to Percy, and Heimdall appeared.

Heimdall said," Odin the allfather ,the wanderer, Lord of Asgard, god of wisdom, war, magic, battle, victory, death, poetry, prophecy ,the hunt. Hail Percy Jackson son of Odin."

"Who are you?",asked Chiron as the campers pointed their spears at Heimdall.

"I am Heimdall, guardian of the Bifrost bridge, the keeper of the horn of the wild hunt,and herald of Lord Odin. My lord will be sending the warrior three,and my sister Sif to help train Percy in the ways of Asgard." said the now revealed Heimdall

"Percy you can move your things in to cabin one after the feast. Heimdall, tell the warriors that are coming they will be staying in the big white house on the hill.",said Chiron


End file.
